<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>有病病4 by ABEI233</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847383">有病病4</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABEI233/pseuds/ABEI233'>ABEI233</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABEI233/pseuds/ABEI233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>有病病4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有病病4</p><p>9</p><p>第二天早晨山治是被压在胸口的粗胳膊给憋醒的，搞了他一晚上的男人正大字型仰躺在本就不大的地铺上呼呼大睡。山治听见甲板上船员们正闹哄哄的准备早饭，他刚一起身又被猛地拉倒。</p><p>索隆翻身紧紧搂住山治，鼻尖蹭在好闻的腺体处不停嗅着。昨晚做爱时他的很多举动都被叫停，比如想全部插进去，比如想抚摸他的乳头，比如舔吻这块腺体，统统被山治紧张的表情打断。</p><p>他脑海里又浮现出山治面对alpha恐惧的神情，还有做爱时难以掩饰的畏惧与反感，想到这里他忍不住将怀里劲瘦的腰搂得更紧一些。</p><p>“喂，绿藻头你松开，你的船员们都醒了。”山治皱眉忍受着索隆大早上拱腰蹭自己的动作，一抬头就瞧见这个alpha像狗盯食儿一样盯着自己腺体，登时怒从中来，毫不客气地提膝撞上绿藻头腿间晨勃撑帐篷的裤裆。</p><p>山治清清爽爽地穿好衬衫西裤去厨房帮忙，索隆船长夹着腿在被子里嚎叫翻滚。</p><p>在山治昏睡后索隆帮他重新上了伤口的药，下体的阵痛已经缓解了七七八八，温柔的性爱让他没有承受很大的身体负担，反倒是神清气爽。当他迈进厨房时，喧杂的声音全部停了下来，船员水手们像是被定住了一般看向他，有几个男人使劲抽了抽鼻子猛嗅。</p><p>“不对啊…怎么没有我们船长的信息素味……”不解挠头船员A。</p><p>“昨天这家伙不是叫了一晚上吗，还没被标记吗？”听了一晚上墙角的黑眼圈船员B。</p><p>“罗罗诺亚船长是萎了吗？”瞎操心船员C。</p><p>而后ABC统统被山治抡起炒勺捶头。“不要问奇怪的问题不要说奇怪的话不要做多余的担心！！”</p><p>“喂，圈圈。”山治气得头顶冒烟地回过头，始作俑者正倚在门框上大咧咧敞着怀，浑不自知地露出昨晚留下的抓痕。“别太勉强了，要不还是回去睡……”</p><p>山治一锅底敲上索隆的头将头顶大包的绿藻头扔到厨房外，面红耳赤地摔上了门。</p><p>厨房内一众船员被这一套干脆利落地捶头杀吓得噤若寒蝉，切菜洗碟削皮时小声议论着自家船长选的这个Omega有点…过于火辣。</p><p>不过饭菜好吃，麻利能干，长的漂亮，他们掂量了一下自己船长那个连beta都看不上的直男性格，两相对比还是觉得索隆血赚。</p><p>但当大家端着香喷喷的咖喱饭将船长围到角落逼问时，这个男人却恼羞成怒般涨红了脸，连连摇头表示没有那方面的考虑。</p><p>“谁会和他…结婚啊！”索隆矢口否认，却被问得耳根发红。“不是说好了要卖掉他换船的吗！”</p><p>船员们悻悻离开，纷纷腹诽相对于换大船其实更想要一个做饭好吃的船长夫人。</p><p>在其他人眼中的好姻缘，当事人并不那么肯定。</p><p>索隆依旧犹豫如何定义昨天发生的事情。从在砍海兽后忍耐不住自慰，到晚上擦药时情不自禁和那个Omega做爱。不否认那时他极度想要暂时标记山治，但他觉得这些或许是信息素使然。</p><p>心跳如雷也好，勃起也好，想要把他拥抱在怀里也好，无非是alpha对Omega信息素天生的追求。如果是因为对信息素的依赖而丧失换船的机会，对索隆而言简直是不齿之事。</p><p>剑豪不该因为这种原因失去冒险。</p><p>心慌意乱的索隆回头便看见山治在甲板上，点烟的姿势很优雅，两指夹住烟卷对着天空喷出烟圈，衬衫紧裹的身体每一寸都被他抚摸过，西裤衬出他挺翘的臀部和修长的双腿，他和大多数Omega一样拥有吸引人的流畅身形与外表。</p><p>他无疑是美丽的，但他绝不是易碎的，脆弱的人不会在无止境的轮奸与强暴中尚存理性，更不会在那之后依旧保有自己的性格中的棱角。</p><p>他第一天看见山治赤身裸体在夕阳中吸烟时就意识到了这一点。</p><p>被盯毛了的人给了他一眼刀，转身回了房间，留下索隆站在原地半晌。</p><p>索隆抬手捂了捂胸口狂跳的心脏，有些茫然。刚刚这样，不是信息素的原因吧。</p><p>10.</p><p>索隆准备出去猎杀海兽时，山治也跳上了那条小船，他们对视了一下，而后解开连接主船的绳索。</p><p>“你有话说吧？”索隆撑起小帆船的风帆，丢了一把船桨给山治，后者则默声摇桨。小船划破一道水纹向远处大海飘去，索隆坐下和他一同划船，海风吹过他们耳畔，直到他们看不见主船的影子。山治拽住了他的胳膊。</p><p>“罗罗诺亚船长，我想过了。”山治说，“我想加入你们。”</p><p>索隆听见这句话时皱了皱眉，第一反应竟然是船上的确缺一个会做饭的厨子，这几天兄弟们明显因为好吃的料理而干劲十足。</p><p>“你也看到我的优势了，你自己也很爱吃我的饭吧。”山治看得出索隆打量他的目光渐渐转冷。“不如让我成为你们的伙伴，这样……”</p><p>“你是想让我们保护你吗？”索隆打断了山治。“我们不需要非战斗员，你的价值没有你想得那么高。”</p><p>山治被这句话当即噎住，一时间撇开眼睛不去看索隆。</p><p>他心里的确有这样的打算，Omega在当下的世界实在是寸步难行，就算在船上暂时可以被绅士对待着陆时也难以一个人生存，就算在政府登记信息依旧会外泄，而后再次沦为高阶层的玩物。更何况他是不可能被这船人至始至终温柔以待的。</p><p>他第一次发情期快到了，那个时候他再也不可能收敛得住信息素，索隆再也不可能像昨晚那样哄骗着停下侵犯。山治想到这儿狠狠闭了闭眼睛。</p><p>他并不认为索隆这个愣头青对自己有什么其他温柔的想法，这个男人无非就是受情欲蛊惑加上泛滥的同情心。要是被标记后他再反悔，留给Omega的结局并不多。</p><p>如果成为他们的伙伴，至少就可以以这种身份要求先登陆买抑制剂，到时候再作打算逃掉也不迟。</p><p>很显然索隆把他的想法看了个一清二楚，不过这个榆木脑袋应该想不到Omega还有发情期这个层面。</p><p>山治沉思的脸忽然被掐着下颌扭了回来直视索隆，可恨的绿藻头脸上带着得逞的笑容看着他。</p><p>“喂，圈圈，想受保护，就要交保护费的。”</p><p>男人常年持刀的手指擦过他脸颊，而后是落着嫣红吻痕的细长脖颈，向下挑开衣领抚摸过他敏感的锁骨，蜷指勾上他领扣拽着山治拉向自己，山治被这个轻佻的举动气得发抖，但索隆的眼神就是明示。</p><p>山治闭上眼睛，赴死般吻上近在咫尺的嘴唇。</p><p>昨晚索隆亲吻了他很多次，粗鲁地咬伤了他的舌尖和嘴唇，今天依旧没什么长进，唾液浸润细小的伤口时刺痛得山治眉心一皱，但很快就被压倒般的攻势搞得无暇他顾。Alpha可以将自己完全笼罩的身形将他压倒在船板上，船身随之漾出一圈圈涟漪，落在桅杆上的海鸟不明所以地望着交叠在一起的两人，歪头啾啾叫着。</p><p>“你，你想怎样都先等我伤好了再说。”山治偏过头露出红红的耳尖，很快被索隆发现弱点地含住，湿滑的舌面舔过耳廓，而后就是男人粗哑而炙热的喘息。索隆指腹扒开他伤痕累累的下唇，吻了吻里面粉色的湿漉漉的粘膜。</p><p>“不是还有这儿呢么。”索隆一下下啄吻着山治薄而浅淡的嘴唇，说道。</p><p>11</p><p>索隆过去在东海村庄修行的时候，有一个他非常敬重且修行了得的剑道老师，人和蔼可亲剑术精明，总是说一些他听不懂的大道理。在索隆分化成alpha时他仿佛看透了这个孩子将来会干出无数畜生事，并语重心长地对索隆说，不要欺负弱小。</p><p>索隆当时并不明白欺负弱小有什么好，要打当然是打最厉害的。</p><p>现在他正大汗淋淋地敞开腿，胯间起伏吞吐着的金发脑袋正卖力地取悦他。山治湿热的口腔包裹着他的性器，柔软的嘴唇拢在柱身，口水顺着下巴滴了一地。当他被口中的物什噎得流泪时便自下而上抬眼看向索隆，泪光沾湿了的蓝眼睛和蒸红的脸只想让索隆再向他口中挺进得更深一些。</p><p>他按着山治后脑向下，喉咙口不断绞紧的软肉被顶开后痉挛着再度收缩，按压着敏感的头端舒服得索隆扬起脖子。他拽着山治的金发让他抬起头，扶着粗涨的性器汁水横溅地拍打他的脸。</p><p>他看着山治口交后粗喘出热气的嘴巴，爬满脸颊的眼泪和口水，甚至睫毛上都沾着自己的黏液的狼狈样子，忽然明白了欺负人有多快活。</p><p>但他还是不太愿意折磨这个高傲的人，他喜欢他害羞和恼怒时的样子。他撸起山治的刘海让他微仰着露出整张脸，头端蹭在他红肿的嘴唇上快速自慰着，射出来的精液落在额头，鬓角，眼睫，鼻尖，唇峰，直到这张脸淫靡不堪地沾满自己的东西，他才松开抓在山治头发上的手。</p><p>山治自上而下看着索隆，吐出一截嫣红的舌尖舔掉了嘴角的精液吃进肚子，如愿看到索隆再也绷不住表情将他拥揽进怀里箍紧，心说果然还是小处男。</p><p>而后索隆仰躺在船上看天享受贤者时间，山治蹲在船帮边上捧水洗脸。</p><p>不过就是这样而已。山治掏出烟盒抖出一根烟叼在嘴边。他出卖身体，换得生存权利，只不过从过去的性奴变成船长一个人的…发泄工具？他叹了口气，夹烟的手指有些发抖。他比谁都更想要自由，他想决定和谁做爱，与谁相爱，他有想完成的梦想，但这一切都从他分化成Omega时化为泡影，再也没有土地让他安全着陆了。</p><p>身后的alpha似乎感知到信息素里波动的情绪而拥紧他，他没有挥开这个怀抱，他们静静地在海浪上飘荡着，海鸥白羽擦过太阳刺眼的光辉，他喜欢向天空吐烟，看跳升的眼圈慢慢散在蔚蓝无际的空中再慢慢消散。总有一天他也会像烟雾一样自由，没有人抓得住他，不会再有胁迫。</p><p>索隆跳下船匆匆抓了几条海鱼扛上船草草了事这场猎杀，载着山治回主船时大家似乎早有预料这俩人出门绝对没打算好好抓晚饭伙食，一早弄好了些鱼虾等着他们。</p><p>山治看见食材时一路冷淡的脸消失不见，一扬笑容比夕阳更温暖。金发在余晖中染成了橘色，让索隆想起他们刚见面时，夕阳西下他望着船舱外大海的侧脸。</p><p>不对。索隆看着山治撸起袖子和水手们热情的打招呼，兴奋地挑拣着鱼类。</p><p>船上刚做过的情事热潮散了个一干二净，山治的眼睛每当划过索隆身上都不自然地避开，连最开始相处时小兽一般的小心打探都不再有。</p><p>看向我啊。</p><p>索隆坐在甲板上，看着山治始终背向他的身影。</p><p>不是信息素在折磨自己。</p><p>其实相比于那点勾人的气味和情潮，他更想看到他快乐的笑啊。</p><p>'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>